


2nd Day of Winter - Snowflakes

by unjaundiced



Series: Winter Spirits [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Iruka, Kid Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unjaundiced/pseuds/unjaundiced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Iruka get their first winter wonderland experience. Kakashi is not impressed and freely utilizes his favorite word.<br/>(Set the year after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5339669">First Christmas</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2nd Day of Winter - Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Kirugumi - A onesie that usually looks like an animal or animated character
> 
> Chan - An honourific generally used for children and girls

High up in the stratosphere a tiny crystal formed, arms radiating out like tetracycles, fragile fingers racing in an ever-expanding lace web before chipping off on the limbs of its siblings as they tumbled in a mass–melting each second–to the world below. If a snowflake could scream, the air would have been deafening and unbearable. Instead, the wayward snowflake fluttered its way past its brethren in silence, a gasp of wind whisking it round the holly-wreathed spike atop a wrought iron lamp post and down the street towards a building awash in a rainbow of lights where two women occupied a bench, one of which who was waving around a video camera and seeming to film everything with avid excitement.  
  
The icy little soldier swirled upwards on a light eddy and floated gently back down before landing on the ultra-fine hairs of a baby's nose, trembling on the cusp of destruction, unaware of the eye of the lens focused on it.  
  
Kakashi, now a full year old, stared cross-eyed at his nose and wrinkled his thin white eyebrows. His bright blue eyes were narrowed in contemplation as he scrunched up his nose experimentally. He frowned; a sight his parents had long since become familiar with.  
  
“ What is it, Kakashi-chan,” his mother cooed, smiling at his pensive expression as she bounced him lightly on her lap, dislodging the thin layer of snow blanketing his dog-faced cap. She patted his head gently. “What are you thinking about now?”  
  
His eyes flickered up to her before returning to his damp foe. He slowly reached up towards his face in an uncoordinated fashion, saw his ever-hated mittens and grunted. In one smooth motion, he yanked them off and threw them on the ground before reaching out towards his face again.  
  
The world tilted as Nanori bent to pick up his discarded mittens, sighing that her son was too clever for his age. He clutched at her arm in surprise as he leaned sideways before ignoring her for his mission. His eyes crossed again as he eyed the snowflake still perched on the tip of his nose. Suddenly his vision blurred a little and he blinked, something cold landing on his cheeks and pushing inwards at the same time.  
  
Iruka giggled and leaned out to poke Kakashi again, brushing the flakes clumsily off his eyelashes and tracing the damp trails they left behind. He pressed Kakashi's nose right on the snowflake and made a little beeping noise.  
  
Kakashi glared.  
  
Iruka beeped again.  
  
“ Hey!” Kohari scolded, taking a break from filming to pull Iruka's arm back. He looked at her with confusion before breaking out in a gap-toothed grin.  
  
“ Aw,” she cooed, wiggling his arm before letting it go so she could reclaim her video camera.  
  
Iruka eyed her for a moment until she looked away then lunged toward Kakashi again, this time with both arms outstretched. The snow-headed baby's eyes widened and he leaned back, a move made useless as Nanori leaned forward to catch the brunette.  
  
“ Kaka!” Iruka cried gleefully, clutching at a soft blue pom pom dangling from Kakashi's winter onesie and yanking hard. Kakashi frowned and batted at the offending appendage as Kohari tried to separate them.  
  
“ No!” he scolded. “No! No!”  
  
Iruka just waved his fist harder and threw his weight forward again, arms open and expression demonically gleeful. They met with matching “oomphs” this time, Kakashi instinctively wrapping his arms around Iruka as the other boy snuggled into him.  
  
“ No, eh-Ruka,” he scolded again, awkwardly sounding out Iruka's name. He pulled at the brunette's arms. “Not here. No.”  
  
Nanori chuckled and took Iruka's bottom half from Kohari, shifting in her seat as she resettled, jumping only slightly from the cold damp. Kohari cooed and turned her camera towards them and began filming again.  
  
Kakashi frowned at his mother and told her quite firmly, “No” before trying to push the other boy away. Iruka whined and tried to hug him, one hand brushing a small pile of snow gathered on the slats of the bench.  
  
“ Col,” he cried petulantly, struggling as Nanori sat him up.  
  
“ Cold?” Kakashi stared at him curiously. Iruka stared at his hand which was clenched in a fist, then at Kakashi. He grinned as Kakashi's eyes narrowed.  
  
“ Col!” Iruka crowed, leaning forward and slapping a hand covered in slush across Kakashi's cheeks.  
  
Kakashi sat still for a moment, clearly stunned. Then he growled and launched himself at his playmate with a high-pitched roar. Iruka roared back and leapt at (more like fell upon) his attacker.  
  
“ Okay, calm down. Relax,” Nanori ordered, trying to pull them apart. Iruka roared childishly again, kicking off the bench to propel himself forward. Kakashi's eyes gleamed and he roared back.  
  
Kohari giggled and continued to film, offering unhelpful encouragement off-camera.  
  
“ Get him! Get him!” she cried, waving her free hand excitedly.  
  
Iruka fumbled around for his hood and pulled it on lopsidedly, the soft plush antlers hanging forward. He pushed his plump diaper-clad bottom skyward and let out a mighty “RAWR” that made his mother almost drop her camera before he tried to headbutt Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi looked startled for a moment, then reached down and scooped a handful of snow off the bench and shoved it down the front of Iruka's kirugumi. The reindeer-clad baby yelped and sat back to paw at his outfit. The older baby looked at him for a moment before smiling victorious and patting him on the arm.  
  
Iruka paused and looked at him, tilting his head curiously, antlers flopping sideways.  
  
“ No,” Kakashi said firmly.  
  
A snowflake landed on his nose.  
  
Iruka reached out.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted on Livejournal in 2011 as part of the annual 12 or 25 Days of Christmas challenge. The story takes place by years and utilises Japanese honourifics as a necessity. I tried to use canonical names wherever possible and created original character names as needed.
> 
> I messed up in writing the first day so Kakashi will be 8 months older than Iruka rather than 2 years and 8 months as is canon. It also works out better school-wise anyhow.
> 
> Due to the conditions at the time, the writing is a bit clunky but will largely remain unedited.


End file.
